Flow sensors are used to sense fluid flow, and in some cases, provide flow signals that can be used for instrumentation and/or control. Flow sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including industrial applications, medical applications, engine control applications, military applications, and aeronautical applications, to name just a few. Technical innovation in design and manufacturing of flow sensors may be directed to reducing the size and/or increasing the accuracy of flow sensors.